1. Filed of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator suitable for a restraining device such as a seat belt pretensioner of a vehicle.
A small gas generator, which accommodates an igniter and a gas generating agent in a case, is typically used in a pretensioner that pulls a seat belt by using generated gas as a drive source. In order for a pretensioner to function properly, gas from the gas generator has to be supplied to the pretensioner without any leakage. It is also preferred that the gas generator be easy to assemble and have a simple structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,728 is known as an example of such a structure including an igniter, a gas generating agent, and a case accommodating the gas generating agent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,728, a fuel bottle 22 is attached to an adapter 67 mounted on an end portion 62 of a combustion chamber section 50 of a gas generator as shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 6. In the fuel bottle 22, a lock connector 78 is formed in a portion of an opening end, and an inward-folded portion of the lock connector 78 is attached to the outer peripheral surface of the adapter 67. The lock connector 78 is fixed by mating with a separate lock connector 80 as shown in FIGS. 3A to 3C.